massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flowers
/ |notable = |status = |affiliation = Imperium of Velos *Imperium Military **Imperium Special Forces ***Iota Squad *Citadel Special Forces **Crew of the Nordmany }} Captain Flowers ( : GC-1770-71 or CC-1770-71) is a Velonian male Galactic Commando, who was transferred along with Iota Squad into the Citadel Council, becoming the first official Citadel Commando of the Citadel Special Forces. Flowers were one of the selected Velonians chosen for the Galactic Commando project in order to become something of a within the Imperium of Velos. Taken from a young age, was trained by Gall Skirata, a Velonian member of House Skirata, a military family from the time of the early years of the Imperium itself. Trained in the art of combat, was trained to specialized leadership and combat stragetist after he demonstrated the capacity to lead alongside Alderaan and Tekoi. Placed into Iota Squad, trained alongside his squad and was finalized as official Galactic Commandos during the First Battle of Orion, the first battle of the Asbstego War. Throughout the Asbstego War, Flowers and Iota participated in many battles and operations across the Orion Arm, including assassination, sabotage, epsionage and even helping the 200th Attack Battalion during the battle of Sarish. Gaining recognition, Iota Squad were considered "hyper-lethal" as designated by the Galactic Deferation Hostile Designation chart. After the fall of the Galactic Federation with its striking defeat at the final battle of Geonosis, the largest battle of the entire war, were reassigned to the Citadel Council and appointed as a Citadel Commando. Iota then went on to perform assignments and operations for the Council. In the year of 2185 CE Earth year, Iota Squad was released from the Council after successfully and became more closely to that of Spectres. After Commander Shephard's revival, the Illusive Man would suggest the squad to become of the team to help investigate. Shepard would agree, due to their skills in many fields collectively makes them one of the best choices. Shepad would then head towards the planet Vwlos and would recruit Iota Squad, but with the condition in locating Gall Skirata, who was MIA during a escort mission. Iota would nevertheless help Shepard in completing his task, and would found Gall being taken by the Collectors. In the end, Iota helped the Commander in finding and taking out the Collectors and help stopping the kidnappings. He would serve with Iota as hidden pieces in wherever Shephard goes to, operating be hide the shadows to which they not only help Shephard, but also perform their own operations in locating Gall Skirata. Returning from their of the Omega Relay, Commander Shepard relieved Iota from his authority and would then return to Iota after a Imperium starship came to pick them up from the Citadel. Upon landing, Iota would become instructors at the Imperium Militia Academy to prepare them in the coming conflict Shepard spoken of. During the academy, he would often perform on-field training operations for the Imperium cadets. Biography Early Life Flowers, originally named as Flowes, was a Velonian male born on the capital world of Velos, the center of the Imperium of Velos in the Orion Arm. He was born in the Velonian Citadel, the primary capital city and HQ of the Imperium and its military organizations. Raised by his parents, the Velonian culture revolves around fitness and military-like aspects, as such are trained in martial arts and performing physical exercising at a young age. When he was 5 years old, he was a documentated canditate to become a Galactic Commando, a elite Imperium soldier. Galactic Commando Project As he was a candiate for the Galactic Commando Project, a highly classified project of the Imperium of Gallifrey, Flowers was then taken by the ONI, the Imperium naval intelligence agency that approved the project. When he was taken, he was replaced by the FD-160 series of the flash droid synthetic droid, created to impersonate and mimic that of a Velonian in all aspects (flesh, bone, etc are synthetically created). After being taken, he was transported to the secretive world of Coris IV in the lost star system of Coris, where he was then trained as a GC cadet by Gall Skirata. Personality and Traits As a military commander, Flowers is considered one of the most adaptable commanders in the Imperium Special Forces. As squad leader of Iota Squad, he lead Iota into many combat operations, becoming a great and organized leader who stays calm under intense pressure and stress. Despite being trained since 5 years of age, he's one of the more compassionate Galactic Commandos, by which Iota soon adapt to his compassion. Trivia & Notes *Based on the author's Star Wars character known as , otherwise known as Flowers.